


Thanks For The Snow

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Girlfriend, Innocent, M/M, Sex Talk, Snow Day, awkward dinner, bored, boyxgirl, girlxgirl, mentions of carriers, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: What happens when the kids get a snow day?





	Thanks For The Snow

Claire woke up to her tv playing some dumb reality show, “you can’t do this to me Ron! I won’t leave!” Claire rolled her eyes and powered it off. It was January 14th and she was bored out of her mind. It was too cold to do anything outside and everything she could do inside had been done. She looked at her alarm, 5:17 time for school. She staggered out of bed and over to her closet. She pulled on a black t-shirt with a dark green jacket, jeans completing the outfit. She figured after brushing her teeth and attempting to brush her hair she had time to go on her laptop. 

She scrolled through different sights watching some videos on Youtube and playing game on others. When she looked back at the clock it was 5:45, her eyes widened and she cussed under her breath. She quickly grabbed her bag and raced out the door, she went to run down the stairs when she noticed Ben didn’t get up yet. 

She ran down the hall and opened his door, “Ben get up! We have school you moron!” He shot up immediately at the loud noise. “What? What’s going on?” He looked around the room confused. “School you dipshit.” Claire deadpanned. 

Ben punched the space on the bed next to himself and swore. “Shit, fuck!” He yanked off the covers and threw on a random shirt and jeans, he hauled his book bag over his shoulder and ran out of his room and down the steps. 

They both ran out of the house coats barley on and the door slamming behind them. The two ran as fast as they could to the bus stop only to find no one there. Claire looked around puzzled, “I don’t get it where is everyone?” 

Ben shrugged, “check your phone mines dead.” 

Claire brought out her phone and opened up a message from Patience. NO SCHOOL. Claire furrowed her brow confused. “I don’t get it... there’s no school.” 

Ben laughed and sighed gratefully, “thank god because I didn’t do my homework.” Claire still seemed confused. “Why didn’t dads tell us? I got ready for nothing, ugh, I could be sleeping.” 

The two headed back to the house to find Dean in the kitchen cooking. “Where did you two go?” Was the first thing he asked when they got back. Claire groaned and plopped down on one of the kitchen stools. 

“You guys didn’t tell us we had school so we went to the bus stop.” She laid her head against the cold marble, sleep coming back to her. Ben dropped his book bag and sat down next to Claire. “You know if you hadn’t woken me up I could still be in bed right now.” He complained. 

“Why don’t you just go back to sleep then?” Claire challenged him. “If you’re tired then go to bed, quite complaining to me.” She moved her head on the table, wanting to feel the cold on her forehead. 

“Why don’t you go to bed, Claire. I mean you’re falling asleep on the fucking island.” Ben quirked an eyebrow at her.

Dean waved his hand around to get them to calm down. “Why don’t you both go to bed, or something besides fight with each other.” 

Claire smiled, “can I invite Kaia over?” She gave Dean puppy dog eyes, a trick she had learned from Sam. “If she’s inviting over her girlfriend, I wanna invite over mine.” Ben crossed his arms for extra effect.

Dean groaned and rubbed his head, “you can invite both of them over, just don’t wake up Cas. He was up all night with Jack and then Emma came into our room and asked us at three in the morning to read her a story. So we’re kind of tired, and hungry these pancakes are taking forever.” He flipped the pan, the pancake flipping perfectly. 

“Only needed the yes.” Ben left with that probably going to text his girlfriend to come over. Claire pulled out her phone and texted Kaia.

Claire: Hey wanna come over?

Kaia: Sure, be right there

20 minutes later Claire heard a knock on the door and welcomed Kaia inside. “Hey!” She gathered the other girl in a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You’ll never believe my morning…” With that Claire lead herself and Kaia up the stairs and to her room. 

They were laughing at stupid videos and weird Tumblr posts when they heard moaning. “Guess Ben’s girlfriend is here.” Kaia snorted at Claire’s comment. 

Claire smirked at Kaia and pushed her down on the bed, “wanna do what their doin?” She smirked and dove in to kiss the brown haired girl. Kaia brought one of her hands up and dragged it through Claire’s hair. She moaned a bit when Claire moved her hand down her pants to finger her through her panties. Claire pulled away breathless, “best snow day ever.” Kaia smiled and was about to go in for another kiss when they both heard a shriek. 

“Ah! What are you doing?!” Emma stood in the doorway, a doll in her hand and a worried expression on her face. “Are you allowed to do that…?” She looked back to hallway to see if their parents heard.

Claire groaned, “I knew I should have locked the door.” She rolled away from Kaia and straightened herself out to look more presentable. “Yes me and Kaia are allowed to do this.”

Emma looked at them confused, “why…? What are you even doing?” The seven year old looked completely clueless. 

Claire looked to Kaia for helped but her girlfriend only shrugged. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Emma nodded and looked back to the hallway. “Is Ben doing the same thing?” She whispered like it wasn’t allowed. 

Claire half nodded, “for the most part.” 

Emma nodded, “I’m going to go ask him what their doing. So i’ll know for sure.” With that she skipped out of Claire's room. 

When she was gone Claire shut the door and made sure to lock it. “Now, where were we?” 

A couple minutes later they heard a startled yelp with must have been Emma walking in on Ben having sex. Poor Emma.

Claire didn’t think it could get better but that night's dinner was hilarious. 

Dean had passed out for most of the day and Cas was in zombie act too so they were clueless to what went on that day. “So what did you kids get up to today?” Dean innocently asked.

Emma giggled, “hey daddy what does sex mean?” 

Cas choked on the bit on chinese food he was eating. Dean was coughing loudly, his beer had went down the wrong pipe. “How do you know what sex is?” He managed to get out. 

“Ben told me.” Dean glared at Ben who was beat red and hiding, his girlfriends face matched his. “She kind of walked in on us...and then asked what we were doing…” 

Cas frowned, “and you just told her?”

Ben shrugged and gave a nervous smile at his parents. “Oops.” 

Dean picked up his beer again and took a swig. “Okay so if Ben already told you why do you want us to tell you?”

Emma shrugged and smiled, “cuz all he said was ‘sex is something you do when you like someone’ so I thought you’d tell me more. I really like this girl at my school who helped me with my spelling. How do I have sex with her?”

Cas’s mouth was hanging open and Dean looked like he had seen a ghost. Claire was trying not to laugh while Ben looked nervous as hell.

“Well...um...not like that. Sex is something you do with someone when you have...um...romantic feelings for them...do you get that…?” Dean was trying his best to not just say too much to his seven year old daughter. He didn’t want her to know everything when she was too young.  
“Does that mean you and papa have sex?” She cocked her head, it was adorable how she didn’t get it.

Claire was stuffing a napkin in her mouth to keep from laughing and at this point Ben was holding back laughter too. 

Kaia pulled the napkin from her mouth because it looked like she was going to inhale it. As soon as she did that Claire let out a loud laugh. “How do you think we got Jack?!” She laughed loudly.

Dean sent a glare her way at yet another topic she just brought up. Emma looked at Claire and then to her dads and finally to Jack who was putting his hand in and out of his cut up corn pieces. “I thought the stork brought him…” She looked back to her dads for reassurance in her theory. 

Dean coughed awkwardly, “um...no not exactly.”

“Then how do you get a baby? Can anyone have one?” She looked at Ben and then to Claire.

Claire saw how her dads looked like they were the spinning wheel of death on Google. Just frozen with nothing to say. “I got this, you see if you’re a boy and you do it with a boy you can have a kid. If you’re a girl and you do it with a boy you can have a kid. And if you’re a girl and you do it with a girl you can’t that way.”

Emma of course asked “why?”

Claire just stared then finally said, “magic.” 

Emma smiled and finished eating her dinner. Claire turned to Kaia and smiled. “I should have just said magic earlier.” Kaia chuckled.

Jack pounded his fists against his high chair and let out a squeal. Cas smiled and reached down, picking up Jack. “You tired sweet pea?” He bounced the baby and made shhing noises. “Alright, let’s put you down for a bit. You’ll be up in four hours anyway.”

 

Kaia smiled at them as they left, Claire looked at her and then to Cas and Jack. “What’s with that look?” Kaia snapped out of her gaze, “just thinking.” Claire’s eyebrows furrowed. “About what?” Kaia shrugged, “it’d be nice to have a kid one day.” Claire’s eyes widened, “hey, hey, hey. Not anytime soon, we’re 17 who wants kids now?” Kaia laughed and punched her arm lightly. “Not now duffus, when we’re in our late 20s or early 30s.” Claire couldn’t help but smile back at that look Kaia was giving her. “I think that’d be okay.”

Kaia smiled and kissed her on the nose. Claire laughed and wrapped her arms around the other girl. “You’re adorable.” Kaia smiled, “I know.” 

Claire got up from her chair and pulled Kaia with her. “We’ll be upstairs dad.” Dean just nodded, still completely out of it. “Why are we going upstairs?” Kaia questioned. Claire smirked, “all this sex talk really makes me want to have sex.” Kaia laughed and followed her into Claire’s room. The door locked behind them.


End file.
